


Hotel Delight

by Kyoukalay



Series: Lemmy smut [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Sex, bed sharing trope, just a smidge, oral stuff, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Continuation to an Office Delight.The professor is called upon a new investigation together with his assistant. Unfortunately, the inn only has one bed left for them to share.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Series: Lemmy smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828465
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Hotel Delight

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't, read my story An Office Delight first! This is a continuation to that~

‘’So...this is the only room you have left, miss?’’ an anxious professor asked the innkeep who was looking at her watch with tapping feet and distracted eyes.

‘’Yep. Unfortunately we are quite busy around this time of year mister leavetown.’’ she returned.

‘’Actually, it’s Layton…’’

‘’Yeah yeah sure mister laydown. You and your lady friend are gonna have to make do alright? I really need to go now cuz my show’s on. Have a good night!’’

And with that, she was off. The professor watched the back of the innkeep disappear and swallowed the lump in his throat. For some reason, the air had become quite warm in the meantime. He turned and watched as his companion during this adventure sat down on the edge of the rather small bed in the middle of the room. She looked around with a bored expression, giving him a moment to process what was about to happen. A week ago, the professor was once asked to investigate a strange happening in a far away town with a small population. His always eager assistant immediately hopped onto the bandwagon, hoping to find some good backdrops for an art project she was working on. She also just wished to help the lecturer of course.

At the moment, they had just checked into the only inn they could find closeby. The grand inn had a total of 3 rooms of which 2 were already occupied. The only room available was a very small attic that could only hold a single queen sized bed. Not even the floor left between the door and the bed was big enough for another person to lay down upon. Besides the obvious size issues the establishment had, another problem had risen to the occasion. The professor would have to share the bed with his assistant. An assistant who had not left his mind day or night ever since their little encounter in his office a couple of weeks ago. She had not mentioned it since, nor had he, but the ache he felt surrounding her had slowly started to return just days before, after an unexpected but not unpleasant dream that involved her..

The small, rounded window behind the bed told him that the hour had grown late and that an investigation would prove to be pointless. He sighed as he walked in two steps and stopped before the edge of the bed. He placed his bag to the side next to hers and walked back to the hall to see if there was a bathroom they could make use off. The only thing in the hall was the staircase leading down, where the bathroom was also probably situated.

‘’I suppose we’ll stay in right?’’ her sudden voice made him flinch unnoticeably.

‘’Yes. I was thinking the same. I will try to find the bathroom so you can get ready.’’

‘’Sure.’’

The rest of the evening was silent and stiff between the two. They both had the same thoughts on their mind and knew the other was thinking it as well. They had no idea how they were going to make it through the night without bringing it up, but the professor was steadfast in trying. After they had both gotten ready, Emmy crawled under the thin sheet. The professor was standing on the edge still, afraid of what would happen the moment he entered the bed as well.

‘’Maybe I should ask one more time.’’ he suggested.

‘’Professor we both know that’s not gonna be meritful. Just…--’’ she patted the spot next to her on the mattress.--‘’Join me.’’

He swallowed again for the trillionth time that evening and nodded. She was right. Before he moved onto his spot from the back of the bed, since the sides were not even reachable because the bed was enclosed by walls, he quickly glanced over to the side of her body that was still peeking from under the blanket. The white tank top wrapped tightly around her voluptuous chest that he noted was definitely braless. The red, cotton shorts underneath were tucked around her well sculpted thighs, serving almost as a serving platter for her long legs. Her brown curls rested lazily on her cheek, her shoulders and over the pillow. His glance was quick enough to take it all in without arousing himself too much. That would definitely be the last thing he wanted after all. Now to hoping that she never noticed.

Once he had gotten settled into his spot, he noticed just how small the bed really was. Emmy’s shoulder was touching his directly, making it for an awkward night if they didn’t face away from the other. He turned around and bit her a good night, which she softly returned. The moon shined its light through the small window into the room. Every now and again a cloud would pass by, enshrouding the two in complete darkness. These were the moments where Hershel could hear his own heartbeat the loudest. He tried to breathe away the anxious ache in his chest, but that only resulted in more anxiety because he was afraid that she would hear. He was slowly losing all hope that he would get any sleep tonight, seeing as his dreams would probably only betray him. Her still body didn’t tell him much different. He was beginning to think that she might have felt anxious as well. Maybe she felt forced to act on his desire before. Maybe she was feeling awful right now…The thought made him sit up straight.

‘’Professor?’’ He heard her voice say softly and confused.

‘’I’m...going to sleep on the floor.’’

‘’What? Why?’’

He didn’t dare to turn around to look at her. The sight of her would surely send him reeling.

‘’I don’t think it’s appropriate for a boss and his assistant to share a bed. You must be uncomfortable as well.’’

He started to move towards the end of the bed with the actual intent to sleep on the floor like a caveman, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

‘’I’m not uncomfortable.’’

He couldn’t help himself. He turned his head and held back the urge to not sigh again as his vision almost blurred from her beauty. One of the straps of her tank top had fallen down her shoulder. The light from the moon coloured her beautiful light skin a soft blue. Her curls, which would bounce nicely if she were to ride him, were frazzled and wild. Her eyes half lidded and dark. Darker than he had ever seen them before. Her lips were pouted slightly. Her luscious lips that had enveloped him weeks before. How many times had he pleasured himself to her image? Too many to count after that day. He licked his lips in wonder if she had done so as well. It dawned on him that he hadn’t said anything in a while.

‘’A-are...you sure?’’

‘’Yeah…’’ she said with a small smile. ‘’It’s fine. Or...were you thinking indecent thoughts about me again _professor_?’’ 

The way she purred his title stirred something within that he had been trying to suppress for a while. She pulled back her hand and moved back down onto her elbows.

‘’You seem awfully flustered. I think that means yes.’’

His throat felt as dry as the sahara desert. He could get up, bolt and sleep outside. He could also pin her down and ravage her until she wouldn’t be able to help investigate tomorrow. His mind seemed to stray from his will. 

‘’Are you just going to stare at me, or are you coming back under the sheets?’’

Her soft voice was full of something sultry. Something that made you want to stuff it in your mouth and swirl it around. Why did she have to say it like that? Like he was allowed to jump her if she only gave him permission to do so. Without another word, he moved back to his spot next to her and laid down on his back. He frowned at the realisation that he had way less restraint then he had originally thought of himself. But truthfully, this conclusion was already reached weeks before all this. He looked to the side of the enchanting lady and felt his heart drop. She was laying on her side and staring at him with those same intense eyes and that irresistible smile playing on her lips.

‘’You know...I never thought you would allow me to do something like...what we did a few weeks back.’’

‘’Allow you?’’ he asked, slightly confused at the notion.

She had quite forcibly pulled him back into his office; taken him in a greedy and sloppy manner that he had only dreamt of before. He could feel his shorts tighten under the thin sheet. The warmth that previously pooled on his cheeks now flushing down to support the arousal that he could no longer abstain from.

‘’Well...I am your assistant and my reasoning was solid but…’’

He swallowed again, anxious in all the right ways to hear her continuation.

‘’I just never thought you would look at me in a desirable way.’’

His throat ran dry. 

‘’And...to be perfectly honest...I am still sorta wondering if,’’

‘’If?’’

She had started to move closer; locks of her hair dripping down on his shoulder as she leaned over him. He didn’t dare to move and clutched his hands down onto the sheets; his knuckles turning white.

‘’If you would, you know, like to do something else with that.’’

Something clicked inside his mind right then and there. He realised she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. His stiff and awaiting posture changed in an instant to fluid and direct, as he moved upward and crashed his lips into hers. He moved his right hand from the sheet to weave his fingers through her hair and pull her down against him hard. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realised that he probably should still act as a gentleman in this situation, but that thought quickly disappeared when he felt her tongue push through his lips to battle him for dominance. He sat up and grabbed her wrist to push her down on her side of the bed, never breaking from their passionate make out session. He broke free, moved upward and pinned her other wrist down as well to get a good look at her. A grin had broken out on her face and her cheeks had flushed a bright pink.

‘’My my professor, did I pry something loose?’’

He pressed his knee against her groin, evicting a small whimper from the lady. He could feel his own lips curl into a smile as he could already feel her wetness through her shorts.

‘’You have no idea…’’ he said while leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

‘’Might I suggest a thorough _fuck_ session to relieve you of your desires.’’

He had pushed his own legs in between hers and pushed his waist down to make his arousal apparent against her thigh. He groaned a chuckle into her ear and moved both of his hands down to her waist.

‘’I believe that would suffice.’’

With her hands now free, Emmy quickly started to try to pull his shirt off. The professor rolled his hips against her while kissing and sucking the delicate skin in her neck; small moans and whimpers of his title escaping the girl's lips. God she tasted so good. Like everything he had dreamed of. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted to taste all of her. He moved upward and tossed his shirt to the side.

‘’Your turn.’’ he smiled at her.

She propped herself up onto her elbows and let him relieve her of her top and shorts. With her breasts now bare to him, he had to do everything in his power not to drool at the sight. She was so absolutely gorgeous in every way, his hands almost ached at the urge to touch her. But first, something else needed to go. He moved to the back of the bed, kissing her beautiful legs in the process down. Once he was at the edge, he plugged his fingers around the rim of her underwear. He looked up to meet her gaze and grinned as he noticed that she was expectantly biting her lower lip. He felt almost sad that he wasn’t abusing that plump lip himself, but again, right now something more important was awaiting him. She lifted her hips slightly, allowing him to finally get the damn thing off. He tossed it on top of the pile of clothing that had formed on the small space of flooring in front of the door and focused his entire attention on the bare beauty in front of him. 

‘’Professor…please’’ she said softly, lust coating her words.

A shiver ran down his spine. He could only hope this wasn’t just another dream. He kissed her legs again as he moved up in search of her sweet spot. Saliva became increasingly prominent in his mouth. When he had reached the inside of her thigh, she moved her hand down to push her fingers through his light-brown hair. It felt really good to have her this riled up. He paused for a moment when he hovered above her clit to look up at her. She tugged softly at his hair and frowned, getting frustrated with his slowness.

‘’Getting impatient?’’ he asked teasingly.

‘’Very much...so.’’ she answered between pants.

‘’I suppose I’ll indulge then.’’

‘’A gentleman doesn’t keep a lady...ah..’’

Emmy was about to say something he had heard before, but was cut off by the flick of his tongue over her sensitive spot. The taste was something indescribable to him. He started lapping at her folds; the increasing moans and wiggles from his partner only encouraging him more. He was losing himself in her sex; his exploration wetting his face and hardening his own flesh.

‘’Professor...wait..’’ she said in a moanful bliss. ‘’I’m...already...I can’t.’’

He was not planning on stopping. Now that he finally had her like this, in every way he had fantasized about, he was going to at least make her come multiple times before he was to release himself. He focussed on her swollen clit and moved his hand from her backside to the front, where he pushed two fingers inside to satiate any need that would send her into blissful orgasm. Her walls quickly clenched down around his fingers, her hand tugging harshly on his hair, her head thrown back and her mouth opened wide in a silent scream while she let the waves ride over her. It had been a while since he had felt this accomplished about anything. He moved up to catch his breath and wiped the wetness on his face onto his arm. He licked his lips and savoured the taste one last time with a secret hope in his heart that he wouldn’t have to wait long for the next time he was allowed to taste her.

‘’Wow…’’ Emmy sighed against her arm while smiling at the man sitting proudly in front of her.

It almost didn’t feel fair but she supposed it was his turn now to feel this good. She pointed to the last piece of clothing that he was still wearing and raised an eyebrow.

‘’That needs to go.’’ she demanded.

He chuckled and wrapped his fingers around his waistband. Before he could do anything though, Emmy moved up, lunged forward and placed her hands around his, stopping him from pulling the shorts down.

‘’E-Emmy?’’

‘’I want to do it.’’ she said with a sly smile.

He released his hands and felt a déjà vu settling in as she pulled his shorts down and his member sprung free. The swollen head immediately dripped clear fluids from the tip, showing his obvious desperation. He removed the shorts and threw them to the ground, his eyes clouded and his breathing fast as he made his move to push Emmy down again. Emmy however, had a different plan in motion. She turned the tables quickly and was suddenly sitting on top of him. She moved forward to catch his lips and moved her hand down past his torso, wrapping around his throbbing member. Hershel moaned into her mouth as she started pumping her long fingers up and down. Emmy stopped after some time and moved back up to look at her handiwork.

‘’My dear, I’m not sure if…’’

He choked in his words as she moved down and licked the fluids of the tip.

‘’Emmy…’’ he slanted his head to the side and groaned into the pillow.

She truly drove him mad.

‘’I missed this.’’ she said with a soft giggle, before continuing to lick, suck and tease the living hell out of him.

He moved his arms up and wrapped them behind the pillow in an attempt to steady himself. His hips had started to have a mind of their own as they moved upward to meet with the once again sloppy and messy blowjob of his dreams. Emmy pushed her bangs back as she completely enveloped him in her mouth down to his waist. Hershel was sure he had not breathed in over a minute simply because he was afraid that it would make him come. Emmy moved back up again and released him from his torment.

‘’I think that will do just nicely.’’

He released his breath and looked down so see her cheeky grin. She was going to pay for that. 

‘’Permission to ravage you?’’

Emmy raised her eyebrows and giggled behind her hand.

‘’Granted.’’

He moved upwards and placed his hand under her chin to pull her closer for a kiss. The mixture of both their sexes tasted salty but not unpleasant. He gently pressed her down on the bed, his maddening restraint somehow keeping him from tearing her apart. This was the first time they would do this together. It was only right to do it properly. He prodded his member in front of her entrance and felt the wetness coat the tip. He moved back from the kiss and placed his forehead against hers.

‘’Here I go.’’ he said softly, to which she nodded.

He slit inside of her warm, wet cannal; a groan escaping from both parties as they intertwined. He could feel Emmy shudder beneath him as she took him all in. Thankfully, she was able to take all of him, his hips touching her completely.

‘’...move…’’ she whimpered.

He obliged and started off slow at first. He showered her neck, her collarbone, her jaw, her cheeks and her lips repeatedly with kisses while he eased into her faster and faster. Emmy moved her hands over his back and neck, scratching him softly with her nails as her hips met him with increasing fever.

‘’Professor…’’

‘’My name…’’

She looked at him in surprise.

‘’I prefer it.’’

‘’Alright...H-Hershel..’’ she said shyly.

The pumping increased and their moans became louder with each passing motion.

‘’Again..’’

‘’Hershel.’’

God to hear her say his name like that. To hear it drip with such ecstasy. He was surprised by his own stamina as he pumped into her deliciousness. He decided it was time to switch positions after some time. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up while slipping out. Her nimble figure quickly wrapped her legs around him to follow where he would take her. Their lips never parted as their heated battle continued. He turned their bodies around so he would be on his back, and she would be on top. Her soft breasts and hard nipples pressed down on his chest and his hands wrapped firmly on her buttocks. Her hand slipped down his torso and landed on his rock hard, yet slippery member. She quickly pushed him back inside of her and continued their dance. With the new reach, Hershel pumped deep inside of her, stroking a nerve which he couldn’t quite reach before. 

Emmy moaned loudly against his mouth, their slick bodies grinding against each other desperate for release. Emmy decided she could no longer wait. She moved up to sit on him and started to rub the bundle of nerves between her legs to give her the extra pleasure she needed. Hershel had moved his hands to her thighs and picked up the speed at which he truly ravaged her. She screamed out his name one last time, a blinding light entering her vision and nothingness filling her mind. The absolute bliss that was the second orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. Hershel could feel her clench down on his thickening, already overflowing desire. 

‘’Emmy!’’ he finally yelled out, thick spurts of his white seed filling her up completely to the brim.

He pumped into her a few more times to ride it out, his body tingling from the amazing sensation. Emmy fell forward against his chest in a limp; his member slipping out of her in the process. After a minute or 5 to come to their senses, Hershel stroked Emmy’s back and kissed her forehead lovingly.

‘’See...it's better to get it all out.’’ Emmy said in a sleepy voice.

‘’I’m glad you agree.’’ the gentleman chuckled.

He tugged the blanket around them and kissed his lady one last time before falling into a cozy and satisfying sleep.


End file.
